Das Opfer
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Was treibt Voldemort eigentlich außer das er über die Todesser regiert und seine Herrschaft vergrößert? Natürlich nichts gutes und seine Gefährtin für private Stunden hat darunter am meisten zu leiden... Achtung: Rape, Gewalt und ziemlich Dunkel.


**Autor: **Feelicitas Lefay**  
Inhalt: **Was treibt Voldemort eigentlich außer das er über die Todesser regiert und seine Herrschaft vergrößert? Natürlich nichts gutes und seine Gefährtin für private Stunden hat darunter am meisten zu leiden... Achtung: Rape, Gewalt und ziemlich Dunkel.  
**Zeit: **Erste oder Zweite Herrschaft

**Charaktere:** Es handelt sich wohl um Voldemort und Originalcharakter

**Pairings: **V/OC

**Altersbeschränkung**: M  
**Disclaimer: **Alles von JKR und der Rest von meiner kranken Phantasie

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Schon länger auf meinen Computer als Fragment, das man irgendwo einbauen kann, vergammelt und jetzt nach der Lektüre „Enigma" von Mogli the Witch ausgearbeitet. Ich hätte es sonst wohl nie an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht.

**Warnung: **Das ist nur etwas für ganz abgehärtete Leser. Ich will niemanden den Schock fürs Leben verpassen, also Kinder sucht euch eine Geschichte die anspruchsvoller ist.

Das Opfer 

Wenn sie allein waren, war es gar nicht so schlimm.

Immer wieder ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Es ist nicht so schlimm, nicht so schlimm.

Er war nicht so schlimm. Durfte es nicht sein, denn dann musste man sich nicht eingestehen wie erniedrigt, man werden konnte.

Und wie nahe am Boden sie schon lebte. Und sie duldete es doch. Solange sie nur alleine waren.

Doch in der Menge war es anders.

Gezerrt ins Licht einer Welt die sie nicht verstand, getrieben wie ein Tier zur Schlachtbank. Im Angesicht eines Grauens, einer Versammlung seiner Getreuen, enthüllte sich der wahre Schrecken.

Es war schlimmer, da alle um sie standen und in ihren Augen diese Verächtlichkeit aufglomm, wenn sie ihre Gestalt erblickten. Sie fühlte sich nackt, ungeschützt, und ausgeliefert zwischen all ihren Umhängen und Blicken. Diese Blicke trafen sie tief, sie erinnerten sie immer daran wie sie lebte.

Alleine war das was anderes.

Alleine war er anders. Er war nicht innerlich anders, er wirkte auch äußerlich so. Er wirkte entspannter, weniger als der Schrecken, den er verkörperte.

Alleine war er ruhig und schien ausgeglichen, sprach zu ihr mit sanften Ton und zeigte oft Einsehen und Verständnis, wenn sie eine Verfehlung begann.

Hätte sie richtig gewusst was man unter Güte versteht, hätte sie ihm das auch noch zugeschrieben. Denn Güte und Gerechtigkeit liegen nah beieinander in der menschlichen Seele.

Und gerecht war er. Wenigstens zu ihr. Wenn auch nur unter ihnen, wenn sie denn mal alleine waren.

Wie oft war ihre gemeinsame Ruhe nur kurz, kamen seine Getreuen und verlangten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hasste die dunklen Gestalten , die sich unter ihren Masken duckten, sobald sein Wort sie traf. Doch wie oft sehnte sie sich jemanden herbei, an dem er seine Wut abgeben konnte, ohne das es sie traf.

Alleine, da war sie ihm und seinen Launen ausgesetzt, doch fühlte sie sich trotz dessen weniger verloren als im Kreis seiner Anhänger.

Es war so lange her, das sie seine Gesellschaft kennen lernte und nach dieser Zeit schien die Welt in völlig Ordnung zu sein, wenn sie alleine waren und er sie mit einer Hand beiläufig tätschelte, wollte das sie ihn in die Augen blickte und ihn zeigte wie Dankbar sie sei, weil er gut zu ihr war.

Was früher war, scheint vergessen. Sie hatte lernen müssen ihn zu ertragen, lange Zeit war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie seinen Worten, das es ihr gut ergehen könnte, wenn sie sich ihm ergab, Glauben schenken konnte. Es war so schwer jemanden zu Vertrauen, wenn er heute für sie da und morgen schon weg war. Doch ihr Herr verließ sie nicht.

Und nun schien es ihr selbst, als habe er alle Recht an ihr.

Sie musste einsehen, das er seine Versprechen gehalten hatte.

Er versorgte sie gut, gab ihr ein Dach über den Kopf, es gab immer eine warme Ecke zum Schlafen, er gab ihr Nahrung und er leistete ihr Gesellschaft, ließ sie nicht alleine.

Vielleicht dachte sie manchmal noch was es war, das sie zu Fall brachte, doch alles was ihr noch einfiel, kümmerte sie nicht mehr sonderlich. Selbst sie hatte schon davon gehört, das es möglich war das ein Opfer, wie sie nur zu willig und ergeben blieb, nur weil es fürchtete das Monster könne es verlassen. Dazu gab es auch einen recht schönen Begriff.

Der ihr aber nicht einfallen wollte. Sie war sich sicher das er ihr, ihr Wissen um die Dinge und Verhältnisse ansah. Aber sein Blick blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Nicht strafend, nicht lobend oder zufrieden. Anderes kannte sie nicht von ihm.

Verachtete er sie für ihre Duldsamkeit und tat ihr deshalb Böses, oder empfand er Respekt für sie und das hinderte ihn daran sie ganz zu zerstören?

Sie wusste nicht, was als wahrer Grund seines Interesses, hinter seinen beruhigenden Worten lag, wenn er sie nötigte ihm Genuss zu verschaffen, oder ihr schmerzhaft in den Steiß stieß, wenn er sie würgte, biss oder verfluchte.

Nur eines tat er nicht. Sie mit der Hand zu schlagen, die sie liebkoste. Er schlug überhaupt selten, aber fand regen Gefallen am Züchtigen mit Riemen oder Rohrstock bei ihren Spielen. Doch selbst dabei blieb er beherrscht und achtete darauf, das keine bleibenden Spuren zurückblieben und kümmerte sich sorgsam darum, das es wieder heilte.

Es war schlimmer als ein Hundeleben.

Und doch erduldete sie es mit einem dumpfen Hauch von Freude.

Weil sie ihm verzeihen konnte.

Ende (20.09.05)

**Anmerkung:**

Ich finde die Storie schrecklich, doch da ich bei meiner anderen Geschichte „Within Hell" erst mal nicht so schnell in Aktion komme (Wenn es aber mal dahin kommt, umso heftiger...) habe ich gedacht, werde mal diesen nächtlichen Alptraum los, schreib ihn ein wenig um und mal sehen was draus wird. Wem es mehr oder weniger oder gar nicht gefällt, oder wer eine Idee für eine Fortführung der Story hat, der darf Review hinterlassen.


End file.
